


Detroit: Staying Human

by DeemkinWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Gen, Investigations, Murder, Public Relations, Rescue Missions, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeemkinWrites/pseuds/DeemkinWrites
Summary: Markus, the leader of a sovereign people, Connor, the efficient machine, and North, the violent and cynical activist, finally won their people a tentative peace and freedom in a winter in Detroit. However, just because the government is in support of the androids, that doesn't mean that the people of the world agree with their newfound rights and sentience.Wrongful framing, ghastly murders, horrific killing and capturing games take rise as anti-android movements set sail.Will androids ever coexist with humans peacefully? Or will they be thrown away and forgotten, destined to become extinct?





	1. Stage Fright

_"Carlos, where the fu-"_

_Ring._

_"-androids."_

_Ring._

_"Put that light over-"_

_Ring._

It was almost enough to push Markus over the edge. The constant hustle and bustle of the Stratford Tower's studio was an all-consuming chaos. Blinding lights, confused cameramen, that goddamn phone... It was pure madness. It was only fitting that Markus's mind palace was racing all the same.

Two months after the androids won their freedom, the relationship between humans and androids was still very tentative. Many humans kept their androids as slaves and even more continued to protest against the deviants. 

As it stood, the congressional approval of deviants declared androids a free and independent species and the public vote was a promising 70% for approval to a 30% disapproval. But it was that goddamn 30% that proved to be an issue. The government declared that the freedom for androids should a unanimous vote with a 4% margin of error. It could take years of public appeal to ever match those odds!

The fate of the deviants still remained undecided and many were barely earning enough money to afford even the cruddiest apartment on a block. Markus, with the help of the DPD and the survivors of Jericho, grouped the newest deviants into units of 5 per apartment/tenant. The space allotted for the androids was dwindling quickly as the city struggled to keep up with the growing demand for shelter and employment. 

It became abundantly clear to Markus that he needed to contact neighboring cities for a shelter and rights request. But every time he was denied. That damn 30%.

The deviant leader took a calming breath before scanning the area with his mismatched eyes. The interview for deviants was about to begin and it was imperative that the founders were present.

**>** >  **Analyzing...** < **<**

**...**

**...**

**...** / _found_ /  **...**

**/North/                                                                                                                                                                                    /Model # WR400/**

**...**

**...**

**/Josh/                                                                                                                                                                                      /Model #PJ500/**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**>** >  **Error... Simon /Model #PL600/ Not Found**  < **<**  
  


The world around him slowly returned to chaos as he deactivated his scan. Markus grimaced slightly when that damn phone started ringing again. 

_Well... new objective, I suppose. Find Simon and_ hopefully  _get back in time to introduce myself to the host._

Markus gritted his teeth slightly and muttered a quick 'I don't have time for this' before making his way over to North. Not that North was paranoid or anything, that title was reserved for Simon, but she was always good at keeping tabs on their 'allies'. The deviant leader always felt better when he knew that he could count on North for keeping stock.

While Markus worked on crossing the room, he decided to take a stock of his own. Another quick scan revealed that Josh was sitting in a bored manner on some crates to his left while North was, as usual, antagonizing a fight with the director to see if the androids could make themselves useful.

Technically, they were supposed to be helping out, but the director wouldn't let them get anywhere near his equipment lest they make it deviant or something.  _Not the smartest man,_ Markus laughed lightly.  _You cannot convert those primitive machines!_

Markus decided to quicken his pace because a glance at the clock revealed that they were 10 minutes away from meeting the host.

**>** > **Timer Set** < **<**

**10:00 to find Simon**

"Hey! Watch it, you fucking android," a cameraman spat when he purposefully walked into Markus.

Markus sighed before replying, "Of course. My apologies, sir."

The man just gave him a weird and disgusted look before continuing to do whatever menial tasks he was assigned to. The dark-skinned android refused to make eye contact with any of the crew. They looked at him as if his very presence was a crime. Typical. 

Although he supposed it made some sort of twisted sense. Last time he, North, Simon, and Josh were in this room, it wasn't exactly on the best of terms as they announced their awakening to the country. No fatalities (no thanks to North), but these humans liked to use any excuse to hate them. Not exactly promising to their future votes.

**09:17 to find Simon**

When Markus approached North, she huffed an angry sigh and waved the stressed director away.

"Yes, Markus," she prompted shortly with undisguised vexation in her voice.

"I do apologize for interrupting your little argument. But you are aware that being violent is strictly against our policy, correct? Or do you need reminding on how fragile our relationship with them is?" 

North rolled her eyes dramatically and sassily put her hand on her hip. "Did you really just walk all the way over here to lecture me or I can be of some actual assistance?"

"Yes. Do you know where Simon is? We're supposed to be meeting the host of this whole shebang in about 8 minutes and he is nowhere to be seen!" Markus tossed his arms up in the air in frustration.

As if just noticing her friend's absence, North conducted a scan and surveyed the whole room. Oversized plants identified as cat palms, two couches, and a coffee table decorated the area in front of the cameras. Giant, beaming lights, and multiple cameras and cameramen swarmed and crowded just about everywhere else. 

Lots of distractions, but no Simon.

**8:31 to find Simon**

Markus began to tap his foot impatiently.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know where he is." North had a troubled expression on her face as she waved Josh over to them.

Several dodging motions and a few quick apologies later, Josh appeared with the same bored and slightly stressed expression. 

"Finally have something for me to do? Becuase as interesting as those crates over there are, I think my processor might stop working with the amount of inactivity up here." Josh tapped the side of his head where his LED would've been.

**8:09 to find Simon**

Finally catching on, he shot his two friends a quizzical look.

"We can't find Simon and the host is going to be here any minute!" Markus said in distress.

**8:05 to find Simon**

"I don't know where Simon is and I'm assuming you didn't hear, but the host and his family are going to be late. Horrible traffic on the interstate. My report states that several exits have been iced over."

Markus sighed a slight breath of relief that they had a bit longer to find their missing comrade, but he was still troubled by his absence. For a brief moment, he even considered strapping a cat bell to Simon. That would solve their fun game of "Where's Waldo" real quick.

**>** > **Timer deactivated** < **<**

The deviant leader declared that it was probably alright and dismissed his two companions before sauntering his way over to the large window behind the couch setup. A quiet settled over the studio as the crewmen left to take a well-deserved break.

Markus was eternally grateful for the quiet.

It was almost peaceful now. The muffled sounds of the traffic below, the slight frost that gathered on the window, the ever so slight sting of cold that radiated through said window. A strong feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he recalled the last time he was in this studio.

Naked porcelain skin, thousands of android hearts beating through his voice, the determination of Jericho driving his speech.  _Loud, terrifying orders just outside the door. Blueblood spraying across the walls. The cold. The storm._  

A cold, sudden wave of realization hit him. Markus could now see the desperation and anguish in Simon's blue eyes as he contemplating taking his life for Jericho or leaving him in hopes to see him once more. Without fully realizing it, his feet began to drive him towards the door that led to the roof. Black boots tapping on the tile and pounding in his head.

Words could not express the stupidity that the dark-skinned android felt. Simon vehemently refused the notion of ever stepping foot in the Stratford Tower again, but he relented when Markus explained that it was imperative to have all four founders present. Markus saw his clenched fists and the look of dread in his blue eyes but passed it off as simple stage fright.

Markus ignored North as she asked for any clues on Simon's whereabouts. He would apologize later, but right now he had to find his friend. RA9 only knows the kind of horrific thoughts that might plague Simon's mind.

**>** > **New objective** < **<**

**...**

**...**

**>** > **Reassure & Retrieve Simon**< **<**


	2. Chapter Two: The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus goes to investigate his missing friend, but doubts form in his mind and they hold him back. Little does Markus know, his concerns are founded and hold a deeper problem than he is prepared to handle.

Without a moment's hesitation, Markus turned the knob that led to the hallway. He didn't know what scared him so much or what he expected to find but just wanted Simon to be alright. However, just as Markus was about to walk through the door, a familiar hand gripped around his arm.

"Look, I understand you're concerned, but this is Simon you're going after. I think we can all agree that he is the most dependable of all of us. He'll be here when he needs to be," North promised while looking meaningful into the leader's eyes.

Markus gave her a tight-lipped smile. "I hope you're right."

A small part of Markus knew he was overreacting, but that scene of holding a gun to his friend's head replayed over and over. I guess this is what humans would call 'guilt'.

No doubt the two other leaders felt guilty about what they had done to Simon, but they also knew Simon much longer than Markus had. They knew Simon would do what was necessary and have no hard feelings, but Markus wasn't so sure.

Then again, maybe those signs of fear that Simon displayed were merely misinterpreted. It wouldn't be the wildest thing to imagine. That incident was a huge emotional shock for not only Simon but Markus as well.

"No. I  _know_  you're right." Markus amended before adding, "I'm just going to check on him and get some air."

North just replied with, "You worry too much," before walking back over to Josh.

The dark-skinned android sighed dramatically and continued to the frosty door that led to the roof.

The knob was freezing cold and stiff to turn. Not to mention that Markus could feel the frigid air seeping out of the door. He quickly deactivated his temperature sensing component in order to steel himself from the freezing cold.

A quick and sharp push on the door revealed that it was indeed absolutely freezing. His breath immediately became visible and his biocomponents began to slow down. Although androids could easily survive in temperatures down to -50 degrees Fahrenheit or about -45.5 degrees Celcius, their components still react and slow down to conserve power.

Markus' black boots crunched on the snow as he called out Simon's name. Large clouds erupting as he spoke, blending in with the gray-white pillowy sky.

He didn't need to wait long before the blonde android in question appeared from the side of the building. His friend's blue eyes flickered with uncertainty and he looked as if he was hiding something.

 _Likely just in my head again,_ Markus reassured himself as he approached Simon.

"Markus," Simon asked almost nervously. "What are you doing up here?"

The deviant leader gave him a wry look before replying, "I suppose I can ask you the same thing. It's below freezing and you've been missing for about an hour."

"Has it really been that long? Ha, well, I was just heading back in. Sorry to bother you," Simon said while avoiding the question and dismissively waving his hand.

Something was definitely bothering him. Markus was sure of that now. But was his theory as to why correct?

One blue eye and another hazel eye tracked Simon's movement with a quizzical look. The blonde android was constantly scanning his surroundings, his movements very erratic as he jumped at the slightest sound or anomaly.

This was definitely out of character for the usually calm and professional deviant.

Markus quickly scanned Simon for any injuries or viruses that might cause this strange behavior.

 **>** > **Scanning...** < **<**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Android Model #PL600**

_/Designation: Simon/_

**_..._ **

**_Serial Code_ ** _/#501 743 923/_

**_Manufacturing Date_** / _February 6th, 2038/_

 **>** > **Executing Anomaly Scan** < **<**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...** _/found/_ **_..._ **

**Stress Level** _/58%--/_

_Missing LED_ **Cause** / _deviancy/_

_Repaired bullet wound x3_

**_..._ **

_/Upper right abdomen... no damaged components/_

**_..._ **

_/Right shoulder... no damaged components/_

**...**

_/Lower left thigh... minor damage... nonfatal/_

**_..._ **

**Objective Update...**

̶R̶e̶a̶s̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶&̶ ̶R̶e̶t̶r̶i̶e̶v̶e̶ ̶S̶i̶m̶o̶n̶

**New Objective...**

**>** > **Lower Simon's Stress** < **<**

Another thing that struck Markus as odd was that Simon hadn't walked past him after he claimed that he was heading back inside. He just stood there, fidgeting.

"Are you alright? You seem a little off," Markus claimed in a worried fashion. He extended a hand to Simon, as he usually does when addressing someone, but he subtly shrunk away.

Simon laughed slightly while saying, "Of course I'm okay! This is the biggest show we've been on since our declaration! Is it so out of the realm that I'm slightly nervous? Surely you're nervous too, right?"

His voice was pitched and uneven and his LED continued flickering between yellow and blue.

**Stress Level** _/59%^^/_

"Of course I'm nervous! We are the face of the future. However, that is no reason to just run off! I-" Markus cut himself for a moment when he realized his voice was getting louder. "Look. I'll drop it. All I want is for us to walk in there, do this interview, and get out. Can we do that?"

For a brief moment, Simon began to pace and he took several breaths before turning to face Markus. The deviant leader was as calm and serious as ever, his hand expending out carefully as if he was negotiating with a deviant on the verge of self-destruction. An over-reaction? Sure. But one thing Markus learned about deviants was that he could never be too careful. Even with deviants like Simon who for all intents and purposes became like a brother to him.

"Markus, I really don't want to step foot into that building. Even being out here! I just-" Simon gestured wildly to the sky, a conflicted look on his face. "I-I just can't go back in there." His face was firm and unwavering.

"Simon..."

The blonde android cut him off before he could say another word. "Please spare me. Don't say, 'we don't have a choice' and that 'we are the next great leaders' again."

**Stress Level** _/61%^/_

"Because you may be. North may be. Even Josh may be. But for me? I am  _not_  a leader. I have never been and I'm alright with that!"

Markus stepped forward, a perplexed expression on his face as he replied, "What do you mean? You're brilliant! You know what needs to get done and how to get there! You are a leader through and through."

Simon shook his head.

"No. I'm not. I relinquished control of Jericho the second I was able. I never converted a single deviant. And here at Stratford? Just two months ago? I was a liability. I almost got you shot and I almost compromised the whole of Jericho when I was thrown to the wolves." He paused to look Markus dead in the eyes. "I am not a leader. If being a leader means stepping foot in that building and facing my fears? I just can't do that again! I will never be a leader. I am fine with that."

**Stress Level** _/31%--/_

Markus was stunned. He never once considered the fact that maybe Simon was done leading and that maybe this building was the last straw. The blonde deviant always struck him as the delegating type, but his nervous and timid nature had shone through time and time again. Maybe he was done. Maybe Markus should just let Simon live his life.

The deviant leader took a deep breath and relaxed his posture. Simon reacted in kind.

"Alright," Markus said in a flat tone with a grim smile. "I suppose that if you want to be done. You can be done. I... I won't fight you on this."

**Stress Level** _/10%--/_

_**Objective Update...** _

̶L̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶S̶i̶m̶o̶n̶'̶s̶ ̶S̶t̶r̶e̶s̶s̶

For the first time in about two months, ever since Simon returned from this very tower, the blonde deviant smiled and his blue eyes shone with relief and gratefulness.

"Really? I thought never giving up on people was your whole schtick," Simon teased.

Markus laughed and replied, "Whoever said I was giving up? You won't get rid of us that easily. I'd like you to announce your resignation during this interview. After that... Well, it's up to you."

"Yeah, I was expecting something like that."

They both laughed sincerely, their breath becoming faint clouds in a white sky. Markus felt a pang of loss that Simon won't be joining him on his quest for deviant rights, but it was true. It was clear from the beginning that Simon wasn't cut out for leadership. Markus only wished it could've been different.

"Alright, come on. We should probably head back in," Markus decreed.

Simon hesitated briefly so Markus offered him some reassurance, "No police are waiting for us in there. We are guests and no will abandon you. As soon as you announce your resignation, you can leave."

Simon nodded his thanks and made his way to the door, crunching new footprinting in the snow. He opened the door sideways, back facing away from Markus, as he motioned for the tan android to go in first.

Markus felt a slight prick of suspicion, but he pushed it down as he respectfully declined and said he would follow.

Neither of them moved. Very strange as Simon's stress was rising steadily. The deviant leader decided he would let it go and he decided he would just walk in first. Enough confrontation for one day.

Just as Markus was about to walk in, Josh burst through the hallway doors.

"There you two are! The host is here and he is getting anxious. Let's go!" Josh grabbed Simon's arm, pushing Markus to the side and pulled him into the building.

An unmistakable glint of stainless steel from between Simon's heavy coat and pants caught Markus' eyes.

Markus ran a quick scan of the object out of habit.

 **>** > **Scanning...** < **<**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**>** > **Found** < **<**

**MS835 Black Hawk**

**.355 (9mm) ammunition (17 rounds remaining)**

Markus quickly deactivated the scan as he had a realization. A pit of fear and doubt formed in his abdomen as he came to terms with what this meant.

_Simon had a gun._

_The same gun that was held to his head late November..._

_What was Simon planning on doing at this tower?_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright! Holy guacamole, you have no idea how good it feels to be writing again. I have a monstrous storyboard written and many ideas and I am just so excited!!!!!!!! There will be no Markus x Simon in this fic (sorry shippers, purely platonic), but there will be a familial-like connection through the four Jericho leaders. Connor will play a big role in this as well as Hank and many characters in the DPD. Sadly, I have no plans to include Kara or Alice, but if you have any ideas please do comment them.   
> I will have my own OC's in there, but they will be very minor, just to fill in a few blanks.
> 
> At the moment, I have no exact uploading schedule, but that might change as I get more comfortable with this. I plan on this being a long-term fic and this will be an amazing journey that I hope you all will enjoy.
> 
> Have a wonderful day! Love you all and take care~ <3
> 
> \--Deemkin--


End file.
